


弥赛亚同人－凉星：割开的光

by KnightNO4time



Category: Messiah - Fandom, Messiah Project - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 07:02:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18911938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time





	弥赛亚同人－凉星：割开的光

［AU身份设定。有贺是枪支店的员工，间宫是小提琴制作者］

温水包裹着浴缸中的两具肉体，他们急促炙热的呼吸，以及升温发烫的肌肤，好似要把水都蒸发干。伴随着顶撞的频率，呻吟在浴室封闭的空间内相当分明，阵阵回荡，水也被大幅度的动作推出池边，溅满一地。  
间宫坐在有贺下方巨大僵挺的分身上，伴着从后方抱住运作的行为，弓起的背部于有贺怀中不停颤抖。间宫早已适应了对方的大小，但坐下的体位加上空间的狭窄，双腿并未大肆打开，迫使内部肉壁的摩擦极度敏感。  
随着他们的进度，水早就顺着缝隙被有贺带入内部。湿润却僵硬的前端粗鲁的顶撞间宫的最深处，早就熟悉位置的敏感地带丝毫不差的被前面攻击，引得间宫抓住有贺架在自己身侧的膝盖，不自觉的扣紧关节力度。  
有贺呼吸滚过间宫被水与汗液沾湿的后背，引发阵阵凉意，不一样的温度刺激着间宫残余的感官。同身下被欲望贪婪趋势的力度不用，有贺的吻过于柔软，从不带啃咬。而是每次当间宫坐下去让他卡入最深处时，借着肉体巧妙的衔接，有贺的吻纷纷落在他眼前赤裸的脊背前端。  
他能清晰的看到间宫白皙肉体上的每颗水珠，能望见对方凌乱喘息下的肌肉起伏，看瞧见不停给予亲吻后被他惹的肌肤此时更加通红诱人。  
即使如此，有贺表情还是没有很大变化。他不善表达，顶多就是眯起眼深呼吸感受内部的兴奋和满足，和他享受的时间一起化作更多力量冲入间宫体内。  
有贺的做爱是平静的，几乎不吭声。间宫却无法控制，因为有贺过于用力，动作精准，每次拼接直接轻车熟路的就摸清他所有的地方。所以间宫压制不住，呻吟会被对方轻易带高，变得亢奋激动，毫无遮拦的喊出。  
而间宫也是过于纤细敏感，就连有贺轻轻的撩拨都会引发他的反应，控也控制不住。所以当他的小穴不自觉的兴奋收缩，内部蠕动着吮吸包裹，最深处压紧咬住有贺时，那时候有贺才会发出低吟的声音。恰恰就是这不常出现的呻吟，从间宫而后发出，细微的呼吸都会被耳朵察觉到痒痒的凉意，害得间宫又再度感觉小腹下泛起涟漪。  
“啊——啊…有贺…！”  
“在。”宛如在回应对方自己真的在，有贺便可以顶撞了内部的敏感点。顿时间宫仰头拔高呻吟出来，急促喘息还未完，有贺的动作又接连撞击那个地方，使得间宫瞬间忘记原本想说什么。  
他们彼此介于床伴与恋人之间，那份微妙的感情没有明确的分界线。有着距离，有着秘密，同时又是独一无二的选择，只会寻找对方。他们从来都未曾想过对谁产生感觉，唯独此时身旁的人。不会有过多的甜言蜜语，也没有可以去约会和特殊安排的场合，只是安安静静的相处。并非是要低调，而是往日两人就是如此性格。  
他们的相遇并没有特别之处，熟人介绍的。间宫会做小提琴，也会演奏小提琴。有贺被熟人带去他的店，听了他的曲子，随后第二天他独自约间宫出来。  
如同磁铁相吸，两人但没有感情伤的多余表达，却就那样投入其中。才交流几天就做了，毫无反感和排斥，确舒适到内部巧妙的镶嵌在一起。虽然间宫起初对身体的碰触有些怯场，不适应的蜷缩，却很快都被有贺打开了。  
他们偶尔会见面，会约对方出来，然后一起在对方家里过夜。彼此家里都准备了做爱的用具，但常常凭着兴致开始，都来不及戴安全措施…比如现在在浴缸当中。  
“要…去！”间宫叫出来。因为浴缸底部很滑，他无法很好借力。高潮邻近的难耐不停冲出，双腿在狭窄的浴缸中没法很好张开，几次撞上两侧有贺的小腿内侧。  
水虽然被他们泼出去很多，却也保有浮力。已经泛凉的温度不给他们干涉，反而两个人因结合处往上越来越猛烈的动作而身子不稳。有贺已经不再抱着间宫，换做双手抓住浴缸边，借着间宫坐在自己上面的重力稳住两人。  
间宫的脚底打滑，快感令他大腿根处不停痉挛，无力感一波波抽走他的力气。打颤中，狭窄的空间迫使内部有贺的动作更加猛烈的挤压他的前列腺，害得间宫大脑泛白。  
最终柔软的肉壁伴着内部被沾入进来的水的滋润，在一次次猛烈的冲撞下瞬间收紧。有贺顿时被吸得舒适的，快感令他把持不住的哼出声音，腰也快速感到麻酥，不禁往上挺起好钻入最深。  
两人同时释放，大量的白浊于内和外绽放。他们的呼吸回荡的飘满浴室，直到接连不断的释放结束，射干净同时宛如纷纷被掏空。随后有贺抓着浴缸的手松懈，两具垂下的肉体靠在一起抵在冰凉的缸璧内喘息。  
过了一会，有贺握住间宫的胯侧帮自己退出来。这次间宫终于坐回池底，后方的酸楚余波还未缓过，但他还是回过头望去有贺的面容。  
彼此知道需要什么，那是刚才做爱下未能满足的东西。因此接吻随之而来，有贺主动倾身靠近，间宫猛烈回应。  
因为腰部的酸楚，间宫连连后退，但也渴求更多。吮吸的声音比开始前更响，这次有贺更加占据上方，将重量推去间宫那侧，两人从浴缸这边滑到了另一头。

“今天你还要出去吗？”间宫躺在床上一动不动，只是转动眼球寻找到另一侧靠在床头看书的有贺。  
“还没想到要去哪，”有贺顿了下，好似在认真的思考间宫的问题。他今天不上班，而间宫也恰好在，“到了晚上一起去吃个饭吧。”现在才上午，午饭需要叫外卖。  
“其实我想最近去剪头发，视线被挡住了，”间宫的口吻与有贺平日冷静毫无起伏的语气不同，虽然疲倦却挂着温和，好似随时都希望缓解气氛。他慵懒用食指摸了摸自己还湿着的刘海，“但是现在大概出不了门了。对不起。”  
“为什么道歉？”有贺皱起眉头很不解，移动目光扫去下方躺着的人。现在间宫因躺着而刘海有些向两侧滑落，露出额头，不知怎么就吸引起有贺的眼球。  
“因为…”想了一下间宫还是讲出来。“本来说中午一起去外面能逛一逛。难得你来…”他抬起头，用手肘撑起自己，却感到腰的酸痛后呜咽出。有贺放下书抬手帮他坐起身，间宫微微点头算是道谢，“可以看电影，或者一起去理发，再去吃饭…本来下午时间可以干很多事，现在却动不了了。”  
“你不需要道歉，”有贺口吻没有很大变化，但加重很多，显然他为间宫轻易道歉而不满。有贺从不逃避问题，所以很直白，“让你这样是因为我，我用力过猛。还有选择的场所以及体位。”  
冷静的分析，也算是他奇怪的道歉方式。间宫接受得起这种方式，报以微笑算是回应。忽然他想起什么，低下头双手轻握在一起，“那么你帮我剪吧。反正只是刘海想修。”  
“你不怕我剪坏了吗？”有贺不像常人那般容易大惊小怪，甚至都没开玩笑或者连连拒绝，而是很果断的提出关键性的问题。  
“没关系，只是短一点点就好。”间宫性格柔和，如果他要求有贺做什么，有贺出了点失误，他也不会责备。反而他点着头说，“我不会和你一样面对客户…目前不会。”他一般都都在家里的工作间做提琴，在公众场合演奏是极少的。  
有贺把背从床头靠着的枕头上移开，侧身从斜前方甚至间宫的面容。的确长了很多，最近几次修刘海，也都没回到他们当初见面时的形象。不像有贺干净利落的短发加大背头，几乎几年都是一个发型。  
有贺抬手拨开间宫的刘海，对方没有躲开，而是抬眼对上视线。彼此凝视后，有贺却没松开手指。停顿的几秒弄的间宫有些不自在，或许期待有贺能给他一个亲吻。可惜并没有，有贺最终还是收回了手，说了句“我知道了”后便答应下来，从而下了床。  
没有理发的工具，只有剪刀和梳子。有贺在地上扑了一圈报纸，摆上椅子。他好心的在上面放了软垫，以帮助刚运动后的间宫坐得更稳。椅子的位置靠向窗边，拉开的窗帘把春日和煦许多的日光迎进屋，用自然光给他们打亮。  
脖子上围上毛巾，用夹子夹住。间宫坐的很乖巧，一动也不乱动。有贺知道间宫下面还难受，但他肯定不会开口抱怨，有贺也就没说什么，决定快点完成手头的任务。  
他低下头抬眼扫去刘海，不过两人很近，彼此就面对面，目光的感觉清晰到宛如存在实体。有贺察觉到间宫明亮的眼睛扫过自己下巴，那双眼睛可以轻易表达感情，也容易隐藏感情。间宫是隐忍的人，不常发脾气。虽然偶尔也会将自己的想法直白的告诉别人，只不过倾诉的人所不多给予评价与理会，若不严重，间宫从不追究。  
有贺下意识的看向迎上视线，一下子就钻入了对方的眼眸深处。他记得第一次看到对方时的感受，如今也记忆犹新。那时间宫没有看向他们，而是低垂眼帘将世界藏入浓密的睫毛下。他投入的演奏，凝视着小提琴金色的琴弦，身体伴随着拉弓而在舞台上折射出光芒。  
这双眼睛，有贺亲吻了很多次。做爱的时候，见面的时候…从眼角到眼帘，他的身影也被投射其中。现在被刘海轻微遮挡，刺激让间宫不停眨眼，却不会隐去他独有的魅力。有贺认为间宫适合在光下，不管是舞台还是生活，他不需要被遮挡，也不会被蒙蔽视线。  
目光在短暂的距离中碰触，不是做爱时的深情款款，不是两人日常亲密下靠近时唤起的气氛。只是一个普通剪头发的小事，所以才会更加让人怦然心跳。  
间宫不自觉的垂下眼帘，凝视下方对方换好的衬衫衣摆，好不让彼此都尴尬。依旧是那样浓密睫毛，并不是特别长，但也鲜明。伴着眨眼，可以清晰地看到动作，眼球的转动也能捕捉。有贺看着这样的间宫，用梳子将刘海拉直，手指夹了上去。明明对方被自己的阴影遮挡，却依旧让他感到明亮，好似一切都扩大…或者说，有贺不想放走任何细节。  
剪刀下去，再一点点修理。有贺不会剪头发，但他的刘海都是他自己弄的。他只是照猫画虎，按照自己的理解与谨慎的操作，学者理发店里看到的样子一点点弄。不得不说，短短几下，却让他拖延漫长。  
“闭眼。”修好后垂下剪刀，有贺拿起毛巾帮间宫扫干净额头。刚才头发刘海湿着没干而好剪，现在已经干了从而蓬松起来，有贺不禁轻轻吹了口气。  
呼吸洒过，间宫感觉到瞬间绷紧肩膀。有贺很少有细微的行为，从来都是简单直爽。像这种吹去头发渣的行为都无法同有贺联系到一起，可此时这种无防备的行为，好似在间宫荡起涟漪。  
如今外界光线的变化不大，但随着时间还是有所推移。有贺轻轻后退挺起身子，审视自己的成果确保没有大问题。不是最好，但也看不出什么毛病。他时儿把粘在间宫脸上的头发渣拿掉，同时不忘偶尔再剪几刀修补。  
只是短了一截，露出眼睛和部分额头，同平日并无很大变化。不过额头除去了部分遮挡后，将间宫的脑门撤去些许阴影，亮出眉毛和眼帘。鼻梁被打上光，眼睛睁开后或许会更加明亮。  
有贺宛如看到了最初相遇时的间宫，被上方的聚光灯照射。那时候因为强光与方向，即使刘海短，却还是被洒下的丝丝阴影盖住额头。不过间宫白皙的脸庞却清晰可见，沉醉，入迷，深深的爱着演奏。如此幸福的表情，有贺不自觉的爱上。  
是的，即使他们保持着距离，但感情确实独一无二的。有贺无法明确的说出来他爱着间宫哪里，无法肯定自己是全部。或许是演奏，或许是他本人…外貌，理想，性格…其实有贺就是被吸引着，深深的被锁在了间宫身旁，而他从未打算挣脱。

他轻吻了间宫的额头，在那被他割开屏障后露出的白皙之处。  
间宫张开眼，获得了他希望有的东西。即使视线被挡入阴影下，却感觉心头被点亮。


End file.
